Forbidden Love
by Your Beautiful Regret
Summary: This story is about an assasin girl, who is ordered to kill another. But this other, happens to be one of the only ones she can call friend, and Maybe even more...
1. Main Character Description and History

This story is about an assasin girl, who is ordered to kill another. But this other, happens to be one of the only ones she can call "friend", and Maybe even more... This is the main girl. More is explained in the character description.

Name: Sakura Minaimo  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: 139 lb  
Job: Assassin, and waitress at an old fashioned diner.  
Eyes: Unexplainable blood red eyes. Narrow.  
air: Long straight red hair kept in a high ponytail that runs down to her lower back. Choppy uneven bangs that fall infront of her eyes a bit.  
Skin and Makeup: Soft pale white skin. Usually wears crimson eyeshadow, light mascara and eyeliner. A tatoo of a dragon that curls up her leg from her ankle to an inch and a half above her knee (Left leg). Also wears one hoop earing in her right ear.  
Clothes –  
Training: White low-cut tank top that cuts off an inch above her belly button. Tight shorts that end mid-thigh, black with a white Japanese Kanji on the front right corner of the right pant leg (kanji means fight). Black slip on tight shoes. 

Missions (Non-undercover): A pair of black jeans (comfortable for movement, black for blending in the darkness). Black low-cut t-shirt (ends half an inch below bust). Pair of black tennis shoes. 

Formal: Long crimson evening gown, no-sleeves, split up the right leg, ending 2 inches above knee. Crimson high-heels.

Street clothes –  
1. Red and black plaid skirt, a bit of black lace on the bottom. A black belt that hangs off of her waist with a skull buckle. A red t-shirt that says 'Your so stupid, it's cute.' with a smiley face below it. Black converses.  
2. Tight blue jeans, hole in the knee. Black boots, end below knee, half an inch high heel. Black t-shirt that says 'Natural Born Hottie'.  
3. White capris, end half an inch below the knee, cuffs. Plain baby pink t-shirt. Pink converses.  
4. Long camouflage pants. Tan t-shirt that says 'Don't blame me I was born awesome'. Green cloth combat boots.  
5. Pair of faded blue jeans. White sweatshirt, says angel with wings coming from the word. Under sweatshirt, white and red striped shirt. White converses.  
6. Black skirt, ends mid thigh. Red low-cut t-shirt, ends inch above belly button. Black converses.  
7. Sky-blue halter top, faded blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. Baby-blue converses.

Work (normal job [waitress) - Pleated baby pink skirt, ends an inch above knee. Pink and white striped t-shirt, three buttons at the top, one un-opened. Pair of baby pink and white skates. knee high Pink and white striped socks.

School Uniform - Suit – Black bikini, top straps tie around the neck.

Birthday: September 13  
Lives: In a cheap 1 bedroom apartment in the city, on the bad side of town. Sometimes she will stay at the dojo in the forest where she trains and her co-workers live and go to give her missions.  
Weapons: A katana (she only uses on missions) and a gun for protection at home.  
Powers: She has unexplainable speed, and can focuse her energy into a certain part of her body.  
Scars: She has an X shaped scar on her right cheek.  
Family: Parents, dead. Sister, missing.  
Mom- Curly, dark brown hair, grey eyes. 5"9 and 167lb.

Dad: Wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, 6"2, 193lb.

Sister: Wavy blonde hair, mid back, grey eyes, 5"1, 115lb.

History: When she was a kid, she was always picked on in school for her eyes and hair and even clothing style. The only kid she ever talked to basically was her little sister, who grew popular in middle school and more distant. On her 15th birthday, she came home from school and found her parents bodies and blood surrounding them in the kitchen. Her sister was home sick that day but she was no where to be found. After she called the police, she grabbed some necessary items and ran away to the forest to find her sister after searching the city. Eventually though, one night as she was camping, a man found her, and after fighting her and seeing her speed and skills, he took her back to his dojo, with her things. She went with him because he said he could help her find her sister, but she would have to work for him. Once she found out it was to be an assassin, she didn't want anything to do with them, until they brought up her sister again and she reluctantly agreed. She went through vigorous training and after months and her first few kills, she was told to move into the city and re-attend school. After moving into an appartment, getting a job, and getting back into high school, she continued to go back to the dojo every week to get her assignments.


	2. Chapter 1

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth. She sank into the red leather cushion, minding her baby pink pleated skirt as she attempted to blow her red bangs out of her eyes. Sitting up straight, she rested her head on her hands, which were propped up by her elbows, fingers entwined, and waited for another waitress like herself to come take her order. Untangling her fingers, she reached down towards her aching feet and removed her pink and white skates, a content smile as her socked feet moved around and became accustomed to the air. Grabbing the top of them, she pulled the white and pink knee highs up, and crossed her arms in boredom.

Well at least she got a break, even though it was half an hour late. For some reason they were packed today. In fact, she was lucky to grab what was probably the only available booth in the old fashioned diner. Okay, so it was dinner. And a Friday night. But they usually weren't this busy. Broken out of her thoughts, she gazed with crimson eyes at the impatient familiar face looking down at her abit angrily.

"Well? What will ya have slacker?"

She frowned, but smirked slightly, not noticing the presence behind the waitress watching intently.

"If I am a slacker for taking a break that the boss gave me even though I worked more so it came later, then what should we call you, Kim, who skips out on work and slips away to be a slut to your boyfriend in some ally eh? And I will have a strawberry milkshake, thanks,"

She grinned at Kim who was by now red in the face, and stomping off to the kitchen. Whether it was to vent or get her the milkshake she didn't know, all that she knew was that a familiar looking boy glanced down at her, an amused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here?" 

Nodding, she noticed he was still in his school uniform, probably from staying late for clubs or something and took note that he was from her school as he sat down opposite her. Holding his hand out to her, he kindly introduced himself to her.

"Hello, my name is Kuramei,"

Kuramei.. Kuramei... that name sounded familliar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She smiled softly at him, taking his hand into her own calloused one and taking it lightly.

"I'm Sakura. So, do you go to Kailifie high school as well?"

He bore a shocked expression, mouth gaping open slightly as he replied.

"Yeah, I'm a senior. Why, do you go there?"

"Junior,"

She exclaimed. All of a sudden a glass was slammed on the table in front of her, making her jump and glance up to see Kim about to make a rude remark, but seeing Kuramei, she put on the fakest smile she had ever seen. 

"Well hello Kura-kun! How are ya? Hey, wanna hang out in then kitchen? I get ya some free meals?"

His gaze hardened as she grabbed his wrist, about to drag him in herself, but he spoke up and didn't budge.

"I am sorry Kim, but I am busy hanging out with my friend, Sakura,"

Kim made a disgusted face and almost cringed away from the shocked girl who had her mouth gaping open and wide eyes. No one had ever called her a friend before..

"I'd appreciate it if you let go of me now," 

He said, and she instantly let go and moved back.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Anyways, I better get back to the kitchen. Chao!" 

As she passed, she leaned down to whisper into her ear something that made her eyes widen even more, and even blush a bit. 

"Stay away from him if you know what is best for you. I can and will have you meet a few of my friends if you don't,"

She skated away, quite content with herself, as Sakura felt like wringing her neck, her face masked by her bangs. After balling her fists, she calmed down abit and glanced at the boy in front of her.

Smiling at him, she picked up her milk shake and began to drink it quickly as she heard a yell from her boss that her break was over. Tossing it into the trashcan, she began to pull on her skates, until Kuramei spoke up.

"Aw, leaving already?"

"Yeah., my boss wants me to get back to work so I better earn my keep,"

She said, fumbling with tieing her skates up.

"Well, how about we hang out at lunch tomorow?"

Grinning in victory at her skates being tied up, she turned to him, a bit shocked like before, but gave him a sad smile this time and spoke in a soft tone as she looked down and began to stand up.

"I'm not sure your crowd would like me much, not many people do, but if you want to attempt to hang out, I am always under the cherry blossom tree outside,"

With that said, she whipped out a notebook and put her name tag back on, turning to him with a pen in hand smiling warmly at him.

"May I take your order?"

"Err yeah I'll just have a cheeseburger to go,"

She jotted it down quickly and began to skate off, saying quickly that she would be back in a moment. After a few minutes of sitting there and collecting his thoughts, she came back, a bag in hand.

"That will be $1.50,"

Her eyes shone as she saw him pull out one of the fanciest wallets she had ever seen and fish out the money. Shaking her head, she pulled herself together as he handed her the cash and stood about to walk out before Saying one last thing to the girl. 

"See you tomorow,"

"You too,"

And with that he walked out, leaving her with a crowded place to help serve.


	3. Chapter 2

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth

Meanwhile in a shaded corner sat a dark figure wearing a black trench coat buttoned up, moving his legs uncomfortably, as if his boots were to tight, and a black fedora. He was eyeing a certain waitress, had been all night. She had just gotten off break and then he felt a soft buzz on his arm. Not takin his eyes off the girl while she skated toward the kitchen and lifted his sleeve to reveal an armlet with a computer screen on it and a speaker and looked down as the girl entered the kitchen.

"Meric, have you reached your target?"

Asked a dark whisper.

"Khan, what do you take me for? I take the job and stake out all day and night followin' her and you think im doin' a bad job, frankly Khan im insulted."

Replied Meric joking around.

"Ya, ya, always with the jokes Mer, whats your status?"

"Ok first of all, Mer... you know how i feel bout that nickname, and second of all, my status is 'bout to..."

"Ok the nickname i can understand but if you talk to me like that again our deal is off, and I'll get another bounty hunter,"

"Whatever you say O'master," said Meric sarcastically, "Yeah I've almost got her it just doesn't seem fair she looks highly untrained,"

"Meric you've taken civilians who can't hold their own in a street fight, don't chicken out now, just get the job done,"

With that Meric turned off the wrist communicator just as Sakura left the kitchen door and started out of the diner. A few seconds after she left Meric headed out of the diner following the tracer he put on her on his wrist communicator. He took off his trench coat to reveal a pair or marvelous white wings that he stretched without fuss. He chose his hideout in an abandoned building right next to the diner and flew up to it. he removed the boots thankfully showing very muscular bird-like feet. he streched his talons thankfully and stood there for 5 minutes. he placed the trenchcoat next to his airmatress and picked up a cloak to wear instead. He lay his fedora onto an old pile of magazines and pulled a battle knife and pistol out of a suitcase. His knife he put on a strap around his lower leg and the gun into a holster on his waist. As soon as he was ready, Meric jumped out of his window and glided down to the ground swooping up to land on his feet at the last minute. He started sprinting toward the girl by following the trace he left on her. When he caught up he flew up to the top of the buildings and followed from the rooftops. He carefully pulled the cloak around him to cover his exposed torso and arms, and put the hood over his face and followed the girl in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth

"Yay!"

Sakura cheered as she skated out of the diner and down the street.

"Work is over!"

She smiled to herself, for a job well done, before paling and dropping her bag widening her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! That was Kuramei Jagenshi! One of the most popular boys in school!"

She clutched her face in a panic. 'Get a grip girl, he will probably forget you by tomorrow', She thought, smiling a bit and re-starting to walk. Gazing around, she stared in awe at the stores just closing, and the beautiful houses, smiling at a family walking down the street and nice people passing each other politely.

It faded though, as she turned at a corner, and grabbed her gun out of her purse, loading it and hardening her gaze, more alert and a bit down glancing at her neighborhood. Sadly she didn't live with one of those nice families, or in one of those nice houses. No, she had to live on the bad side of town. With no family, killing people for a living. Yeah, it was the life. Glancing around quickly, she skated as fast as she could down the street to her apartment.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she dashed and hid down an alley, trying to make as little sound as she could. She just knew she was being followed, she could sense it. Gun ready to shoot, she glanced around panting slightly from the running. Maybe she should run back to her apartment and grab her katana, she was only a few blocks away.

Using her demonic speed, she skated as fast as she could, stopping at her building and gently opening the door. Once inside, her skates were removed and picked up as her socked feet made their way to the elevator. Humming while she pushed the button, she wondered who was following her, and why. What did she ever do to deserve a stalker? She mentally sweat dropped at that thought. Of course with the murdering and stuff she was bound to have a few people out for revenge, but it still made her on edge. Jumping a bit, she was brought out of her thoughts by the elevator dinging. As the doors opened, she quickly made her way inside of it. As she felt herself be jerked up in the crappy elevator, she continued humming a song. It was one her mom used to sing her as a child. Frowning at thoughts of the past she slowly walked out onto the fourth floor and continued through the hallways.

Stopping at her door, she put down her skates and fumbled for a key. Grinning as she found it, she opened the door and rushed in, locking it behind her. She let out a breath of relief, feeling slightly more secure, as she leaned against the door and slid down it. For some reason this one presence bothered her more than usual. It gave her the chills! Glancing around the dark room, she stood up and walked to her bed, crouching down and reaching under it. Smiling, she grabbed what was desired and pulled it out, hugging it tightly. Her katana. Yawning, she climbed lazily up into her bed, instantly cuddling up with it and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth

Standing on top of Sakuras apartment, Meric was cursing at himself. He took every precaution he could, he didn't even bring his best sword in fear that it would be to loud and slow him down. He peared into the room below him and saw the girl sleeping holding her katana at the ready in case of an attack.

Is she always this jumpy? He thought to himself.

There was no point in doing the job that night, he had an entire month left to finish the first part, he just wanted it done now. But, then again he's never been able to back down from a fight. When he was in first grade he fought the strongest bully in 5th grade and won. These odds are slightly better to his favor, he's more skilled better trained and more expeirienced, but then again she has a katana at her hand. He decided and took a moment so as to not be to eager and to be in total control for his mission. He always learned (the hard way when in training in the military) that overeagerness led to disaster.

Meric slipped into the window that she carelessly left opened and unsheathed his knife. Lifting his talons as to not clank on the floor and treading lightly on his feet, he crept over to the bed. When he reached the bed he pointed the knife at her neck and started to slip out the katana from her embracing arms slowly as to not rouse her.


	6. Chapter 5

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth

Unfortunately for Meric, Sakura is a very light sleeper. Her crimson eyes snapped open and she clutched her katana tightly as he tried to pull it from her.

"Who are you and why are you here."

She said as more of a command feeling the knife being pulled a bit closer as he tried to pry it from her hands.

"Trying to get me in my sleep? Not very honorable,"

Mumbling, she clutched her sword tightly and reached one hand under a pillow, retrieving her gun she always placed there every night incase of something like this. She whipped it out and placed it against the mans chest, readying it to fire. She glared at the hand trying to pull it from her arm.

"Let go. Now,"


	7. Chapter 6

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth

Noticing the gun on his chest, Meric jumps up using his powerfull legs and jumps over Sakura and lands behind her. Wrenching the gun from her hand and throwin it away, Meric puts the knife back up against her throat.

"You don't wanna get into this with me, just watch this video, it'll tell you everything about why im here."

Meric pulled a package from a pocket on the inside of his cloak and threw it onto her bed, pulled out the katana from its sheath stuck it into the ceiling deepand knowing the girl wasn't going to be a threat for the remainder of his time there, he walked over to the gun and dismantled it to slow her down.

"Now, just watch this video, it'll explain your next objective,"

Meric pushed a button on his wrist communicator secretly,

"and what this meeting was all about, meet me tomorrow at 1800 so we can talk more"

With that Meric jumped out the window and spread his wings to fly back to his tower.


	8. Chapter 7

A soft sigh sounded through the talkative air as a young 16 year old girl plopped down in an empty booth

Sakura stared at the tape at her feet, feeling her tenseness calm down, she bent over slightly, grabbing it and examining it. It didn't look rigged, but one could never be sure. The bed creaked as she moved to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off as she turned on her cheap TV and popped the tape into the VCR. Sighing, she walked to the other side of the room, picking up her gun and inspecting it for damage. Satisfied, she shoved it back under her pillow and picked up the black remote to the VCR, and pressed the triangle that represented play. She leaned back, taking good care to take in every detail of the video. Raising an eyebrow, she saw the same man who had broken in her place, in what seemed like an empty white walled, room.

"Hello, Sakura Minaimo. My name is a detail you don't need to know. Sorry, just to be on the safe side..."

He scratched his head and smiled, but then went back into serious mode.

"Anyways, your probably wondering I broke into your house, and are making you watch this video. I had to... test you in a way. And you seem more than worthy for our... needs. For more information, go to the big clearing in the forest, Saturday, which gives you 5 days to think about it, considering it is Sunday NIGHT. Remember, I know what's most precious to you..."

Gulping, Sakura thought a moment. This COULD be a trap. But something about that last statement made her uneasy. Scoffing, she laid back down and slammed her eyes shut. This man was weaker than her anyway, with no style or honor! If he tried anything, he would be gone in a flash. And so she slept, thinking about the next day at school and the tape she just watched, and clutching her sword like she was before this incident.

Sakura yawned, throwing the alarm clock against the wall, shattering it. If there was one thing she hated, it was Mondays. Stretching her arms above her head, she glanced around with tired crimson eyes, throwing the blanket off of her and dragging herself out of bed. She had to force herself to walk to her white closet, but never the less she did, and grabbed her navy blue school uniform and undergarments.

After making her way into the bathroom, she quickly pulled her work shirt she was still wearing over her head, and slipped her work skirt down her legs as well. Glancing around, almost paranoid, she quickly shedded her underclothes and replaced them. Finally, she pulled her navy blue, long sleeved shirt on, and pulled up her matching knee length skirt. After pulling her white socks on, she grabbed her Mary-Janes and backpack and headed out the door without a second glance toward her kitchen.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she pushed the down button on the elevator and pulled her shoes on. The familiar dinging sound came on and the doors opened. After she climbed in the elevator, she pushed the ground level button and felt herself be pulled down after the doors shut. Striding across the lobby, she pushed open the door and once outside, began walking down the sidewalk.

She opened her bag and pulled out a hairbrush, gently running it through her long hair, and pulling it up into her usual ponytail high on her head. Gently placing the brush back in her bag, she noticed she was at the bus stop and sat down quietly on the bench, letting her thoughts gather as she glanced up at the sunny sky. Surely Kuramei wasn't serious about being friends with her, was he? What person would even glance her way much less speak to her and want to be acquainted with her.

The bus came to a screeching stop, bringing her out of her thoughts, as she boarded it silently, ignored the hateful looks directed toward her from students that had gotten on at previous stops. She grabbed one of the poles as the old bus jerked forward and waited patiently until they arrived at school.

Arriving she was met with the familiar sight of many groups of friends, popular or not, and sighed wishing that she belonged to one, as she walked off the bus and over to the large cherry blossom tree that she liked. Sitting down, she reached into her bag and pulled out a book, opening it and getting lost in the text.

When the bell rang, she sat up and walked into the school, navigating through the halls and to her locker as she grabbed her Geometry book and red binder, throwing her bag in it and shutting it quietly. She was making her way to her geometry class when she was stopped by a voice shouting her way.

"Sakura! Hey, wait up!" It was Kuramei. Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of him remembering her much less wanting to speak to her. She slowly turned to see the boy smiling at the fact she acknowledged him and running to catch up. Stopping a few feet from her, he bent down and placed his hands on his knees, panting as he looked up and grinned at her.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. I'm surprised you even remember me Kuramei, wouldn't expect one of the cool kids to even look my way." He snorted at being called a cool kid and replied in an annoyed voice.

"Psh, I'm only a cool kid because I have good looks and grades. The people I'm surrounded by that call me 'friend' don't really know me. Just like the people that call you 'enemy' and such don't really know you. I simply see it as we are the two kids know one knows a single fact about."

She was shocked at the statement, but suddenly the bell rang, so she glanced at him in a panic and uttered a goodbye before dashing off to Geometry, thinking about what he said about them.


End file.
